Ask Fancy Pants
askfancypants is a pony draw blog centered around the unicorn stallion Fancy Pants. The character first appeared in the ninth episode of season 2 "Sweet and Elite" with a speaking role. He later returned as a background character in the third episode of season 3 "Too Many Pinkie Pies". The blog is safe for work and attempts to depict Fancy Pants in a relatively accurate manner to the show. Although some of the posts remain in the realm of Fancy's show personality, others can shy away from it from time to time. The Ask Blog The content, like that of other ask blogs, centers around other ponies asking questions related to the character's life and opinions on various matters. All questions are answered with drawn replies, usually with multiple panels, although the length of a response can vary. In addition to question replies the blog also features a few randomly themed submissions as well that usually relate to the blog in some way. As stated above the main intent of the responses is to adhere to the serious nature of the character while still providing an interesting and sometimes comedic reply. Character Development Being that Fancy Pants has only appeared in one episode thus far in the series, it is reasonable to assume he will remain an episodic, or at best be featured as a background pony in another future episode. That being the case, much about Fancy Pants' personality and personal life are left up to interpretation. Although his general show persona is maintained throughout, much of what happens in the blog concerning opinions, past and present life, and relationship to other characters is based on the mod's head canon. Thus far little has been revealed about Fancy's character outside of his interactions in the show. He has revealed that he once acted as a former Equestrian diplomat and envoy of Canterlot. During this time it is understood he received his cutie mark, but as to what caused this is still unknown. The details of his time in this employment are still unknown, as well as why he no longer serves in this position. Much of the characters backstory is still a mystery and may be revealed at a later date. One aspect of his past life was hinted at in the mother's day update of the blog. This was a single image featuring both a young (infant) Fancy Pants alongside his assumed mother. The mare is a unicorn with both a yellow, slightly golden coat with a long wavey golden mane, as well as pale blue eyes. She is also seen to be wearing several pieces of jewelery. The mare's cutie mark appears to be a yellowish gold lily flower with three small sparkles surrounding it. Although not addressed on the blog, further investigation on the Mods DeviantArt page revealed that the head canon name for Fancys mother is Gilded Lily. As to whether or not she will show up later in the blog or where she is now have yet to be revealed. Although the picture suggests that at least at one point Fancy and his mother had a loving relationship. Vocational Death Cruise Fancy Pants did attend the Vocational Death Cruise (VDC) drawing competition hosted by Santalestia. These submissions provided a little more insight into Fancy's character, but after surviving to the fourth day, he withdrew from the competition. The Canterlot Underworld In the June 2014 update, it was revealed that Fancy Pants may have some connections to the Canterlot underworld, or at least participating in secret activities. The update consisted of a visit to the curio shop featured in S3E5 "Magic Duel", whereupon Fancy met with several business ponies, one of which was Filthy Rich. It remains uncertain what exactly the proposition was that Fancy has in mind, but there is an allusion to an air ship being involved. Category:Draw blog Category:Unicorn Category:Voiced Character Category:Ask blog Category:Canon Character